waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enslavement
'Enslavement '''will seem like a big thing for anyone who's never done it. Fact is, you'll hardly profit directly from enslavement - but it is always worth seeing your arch enemy being enslaved by you! However, enslavement / relieve can be used to increase the production of inactive players. : ''To find out more about pro's and con's of enslavement, click here. Enslaving a player So you want to enslave a player's city? There are some things you should know about. Requirements *You can only Enslave from your Capital City *Your palace needs to be level 10 or above. *Your ruler position (Junior Prefect, Senior Prefect, etc.) must be equal to or higher than the ruler of the target city. *The city you want to enslave needs to be a player's capital. You can't enslave sub-cities, see more about that here. *That city also needs to have a palace of level 10 or above. *The level of your city must exceed the level of the player which you are attacking for you to be able to enslave a city successfully. If the level of the your city is 20 and the level of the target city is also 20, it is still possible to enslave the target city. *Be aware that you can't enslave as many cities as you want but only as many as your palace allows you to. How to do it The difficulty of enslaving a city matters a lot on presence or absence of the city's ruler. To enslave a city, you need to raise the city's dissent (also called Public resentment) to 50. Each occupy-attack on the capital will increase dissent by 10 points, thus you need to make five attacks until you successfully enslave it. If the owner is online, he is able to pacify the city using relief or prayer. Those will reduce the dissent. Furthermore, he is able to train more troops and defend his city against your attacks. You'll need more troops and more attacks to take-over the city. Don't forget that, if the player is in an alliance, he'll most likely call for help, as well. It's impossible to see the current dissent in a city, in your occupation reports however, you can see that dissent has raised by 10 points. : Note: Invading will not raise the dissent! Successful enslavement Should you manage to raise dissent to 50 with your next attack, the city will be enslaved by you. You'll receive a occupation-reports stating a successful enslavement of the enemy's capital and there will be info-announcement in the chat: Info Player "Your name" has defeated player "opponent's name" in the battle and occupied the main city of player "opponent's name".Player "Your name"'s reputation increases. A purple flag will replace the blue one to show that that city is being enslaved by you. You'll unlock three tasks: Subjugation, Integration and Collection What to do with an enslaved city? Clicking on the enslaved city or by using the Internal Affairs Panel -> Territory and selecting the enslaved city, you now have the following options available: : Note: Can only be done from the city that has enslaved this city. *Favourite *Decree ( ) *Dispatch *Send Message *Check ( ) Decree In the decree section, you have a variety of possibilities. *Collect: You can collect some resources (food or wood or copper or stone or gold) from the city. Can only be done once a Day. *Relieve: Give some resources (food or wood or copper or stone or gold) from the city to its population to receive some reputation. Can only be done once a Day. If you are using an inactive player's capital as a resource farm, eventually their production will drop to near 0. Relieve will increase their production to useful levels again. *Task: **Send on an errand: Decrease population's lifespan **Pacify: Increase population's lifespan **Suppress: Decrease population's lifespan **Bodyguard: ??????? **Work: ?????? Note: You can only collect/relieve once a day. Check Choosing this option will open a popup-window: *City: Original name of the city *Ruler: The actual owner of the city *Palace lvl.: Level of the city's palace *Population: Number of people that inhabit this city *Ruling time: Date of when you enslaved this city *Territory title: The name you gave your enslaved city *Rename ( ): Change your city's title *Check button ( ): Opens map information about this city Abandon Removes enslavement status from the occupied city. You can enslave a different city afterwards. Don't forget *If the ruler of the city you enslaved is still actively playing, he can try to gain control over his city back. He can train troops and do an uprising. His troops will try to fight yours off. Therefore, make sure you always have enough troops in your enslaved territory, else you might lose it! *If the ruler is not playing anymore though, you can have the city enslaved without needing any troops in it. Then other players can easily steal the city from you though. Being enslaved by a player The Baron of your city becomes the person who enslaved you. In the Palace interface, next to the Baron's name, there is a button to start an uprising where your army can try to fight off the Baron's army remaining at your City. Under that is the Title. Next to the Title is a button where you can use a Liberation, if you have one. This is an Aid item that allows you to become free from an enslavement. Pros and Cons Pros *You'll gain 50-200 reputation per hour for every enslaved city. This adds up over time. *You can collect some reputation or resources on a daily basis. *You will gain 3 voucher points if the owner of the enslaved city uses a liberation. Cons *The 50-200 reputation per hour could just as easily be gained by attacking a wildland of any level, and higher level players can gain that 50-200 reputaition in about one minute (approx. 14000 reputation for two Level-7 Wildlands. *The amount of resources you can collect is far lower (about 1/12th) than the amount you could get by invading the city three times a day. *You'll need to constantly have some legends and troops in the enslaved city, so that the ruler can't get it back under their control. The costs might be higher than the gain *The city you enslaved will be independent 72 hours after you first enslave it, so about every 72 hours you need to counquer the city again if you want to keep it under your control. Category:Mechanics